1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to x-shaped and v-shaped supports for extending between the two side rails of a conventional bed frame for supporting mattresses and/or box springs placed thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
While normal beds typically have two parallel side rails and wooden slats extending therebetween to support mattresses and box springs, this arrangement may lead to instability at the ends where the box springs are not supported by the wooden slats. Likewise, in the increasingly popular Hollywood frames, both ends of the box springs are similarly unsupported.
In an attempt to address this potential instability, it is a purpose of the present invention to provide a mattress support which comprises a rigid, pivotal structure, whereby the arcuate pivoting action allows for adjustable positioning for bed frames of various widths.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a mattress support which has an extension to accommodate large distances between side rails as with California king size and other king size bed frames.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a rigid, adjustable mattress support and method which incorporates a height adjustable central leg to support the crossing of the x or v-shaped support or slat against the floor or other surface below.
These and other objectives and advantages will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawing figures.